Trick or Treat!
Overview ;: Speak to the AFS officers and staff stationed in Foreas Base and offer them Halloween candy. Give away all your candy, then report back to R&R Coordinator Crider for your reward. Objective(s) Deliver your batch of Halloween candy to the troops of Foreas Base. Dialogue Briefing R&R Coordinator Crider: : We may be halfway around universe from our home world, but that doesn't mean we have to give up all our old traditions! It's Halloween -- and that means candy! Well, it means a few other things, but most important? Candy. : I could sure use your help delivering this candy to the soldiers around base. Could you take a few pieces and them out? Not everyone around here will be in the mood for candy, but I'm sure you'll find takers eventually. Once the candy is gone, report back to me for your 'payment'! Speak with ... Base Guard Cody: : No time for candy, soldier. I've got things to do. Sergeant Woolf: : I have dentist appointment next week, so I'm going to say no. But thanks for asking. Major Stone: : You know, candy rots your teeth. I mean, I'm not saying I don't want any. I like candy. I'm just saying it rots your teeth is all. I like candy though. I'll take some. You sure you don't mind? Ranger Kowara: : Please tell me... this is a delicacy on your planet, yes? An entire day filled with eating these delicious treats? I must try some. Warrior Ceite: : Ever since the first of your kind landed on Foreas, I have been fascinated by this thing you call candy. I'll take a handful... if you don't mind. Base Mechanic Pike: : I'm totally watching my weight. But not that seriously. Sure, I'll take some candy. Base Cmdr. Jayjack: : Why yes! Of course I'll have some of your candy. Thanks, soldier! Field Officer Timmons: : Oh wow - candy?! I haven't had a good piece of candy in ages. I'll have some of that! Corporal Gangrel: : Must... resist. My willpower has grown strong shooting aliens on strange planets. I'm going to keep strong and say no to your delicious treats. Field Medic Madison: : Oh if only I could! But I've already got a headache and sugar just makes it worse. I'm going to have to pass. Base Guard Loy: : Get the hell out of here! Candy! Hell yes, I'd love some! Field Captain Boyson: : Are you kidding me with this? Candy? During a war? Get away from me. Base Guard Foster: : Nope. Can't stomach the stuff. Never could. You got some tofu in there? No? Alright. No thanks then. MP Holtrop: : Oh man, I would love to! But my fiancee says I'm getting love handles. I'll have to say no. Kennelmaster Miles: : I'd love some, but if it falls out of my pockets and the dogs get to it? Well, you wouldn't want to clean that up, let me tell you. Supply Sgt. DeMarco: : I've got enough candy of my own, thanks. Base Guard Luzopone: : You knew I had a sweet tooth? No way! Sure I'll take some of that! Base Guard Dixon: : What you got there? Chocolate-covered animal crackers? Is that what those are? I love animals. Especially tasty, chocolate-covered animals. Science Officer Murphy: : This is some kind of joke, right? You want to give me candy? Go find someone else to play your little jokes on. Officer Hogan: : Ooooh, candy. I love candy. You got some chocolates? I like the choclates... Debriefing R&R Coordinator Crider: Good work at spreading the fun of the holiday! Please choose one of these Halloween masks for your very own! Walkthrough You can finish the quest very fast by visiting these NPCs: Ranger Kowara, Base Guard Dixon, Warrior Ceite, Base Cmdr. Jayjack and Field Officer Timmons. Category:Trick or Treat